


unfinished svt fics

by debutstage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Unfinished, lets see, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: many many svt fics i've never gotten around to finishing. some are a paragraph, some are several pages. lemme know if any of them are Good and i might get motivated to keep going.





	1. gyuhao anGsT kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the most finished and technically is ? i just wanted to do more with it. gay issues occur

“Mingyu’s been acting kinda weird lately, right?”

So Minghao  _ wasn't  _ making things up, he's  _ not _ crazy, Mingyu  _ had _ been acting weird. The past few days were strange. The straight-A student hadn't been to class once, he answered concerned texts with short or one-worded replies, and he only came to their dorm room to sleep. Minghao constantly asked if he was okay but he always was,  _ yes, I’m fine.  _ Obviously he wasn't, and Minghao could tell; he didn't earn best friend status for nothing. He suspected it was something with Mingyu’s parents. The taller had just gotten back from a day trip with the family, and that who left his usually cheery, dorky self came back a gloom– a cloud in a dreary sky before a storm. He spoke quietly, kept quiet, and generally wanted to be alone. Minghao didn't know what to do, nor did anyone in their friend groups. He felt completely useless.

But he must've not been. There was something in him that he couldn't find on his own despite all the searching. Something he thought was invisible to the rest of the population, particularly his troubled best friend, but maybe not so much. Minghao was failing to focus on his test review when a phone call startled him. The sudden vibration and the resonance of the sound in their room was nothing of a shock compared to the feeling in his chest upon seeing the name on screen. The hitching of his breath, the ringing of his ears, the shakiness of his palms. He didn't waste another second.

“Mingyu, oh my God. What's going on? Are you o–”

_ “Can you come pick me up?” _

The voice was crying.  _ Mingyu _ was crying. Minghao was at a loss again. The boy who had shut down, who had hid himself from the world, was on the other line of the phone, connected through satellites, to beg assistance through tears.

_ “Hao?” _

Of course he went to pick him up. But the thing was, Mingyu didn't know  _ where _ he was. He vaguely recalled the road he was on and described his surroundings: a curve in the road surrounded by trees. Minghao didn't know where he was going (to be completely honest, he wasn't too familiar with driving as it was) and the panic in his heart didn't help anything. His nails dug into the vinyl steering wheel to leave permanent imprints that meant absolutely nothing to him in this moment. The well-being of his best friend was all he cared about. He didn't plan on sharing the fact that he nearly began crying himself, simply out of fear.

Minghao thankfully found his friend eventually.

“Hao.” His voice was soft, light, airy. Almost empty. “Hey.”

Mingyu’s car was crushed against a tall oak tree.

“What the  _ fuck _ , dude, I– Are you okay?!” His mind was a mess, but he instinctively went to check on his friend. Mingyu's eyes were swollen and the tip of his nose was red. His cheeks were damp and sticky, but there hadn't been tears in while. Minghao’s hands go to those cheeks and holds them safely, securely, staying on as Mingyu nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t– I didn’t really get hurt, I’m fine.” His act isn't believable, yet at the same time Minghao can sense his honesty. Even if he was lying, Minghao wasn't going to push it out of him in his current state. With a frown and a hint of reluctance, he retracts his hands and turns towards the wreckage. The whole front of the car had been squished like an unplayed accordion. Glass from the headlights surrounded the tree in all its glistening wonder. One of the wheels had deflated into a pathetic heap of rubber around the hubcap.

“What… happened?” Mingyu was silent for a moment, keeping the silence even when a set of eyes turned his way. Watching him, Minghao saw something new. It appeared that there was something awful, something angry boiling under his skin. The taller sniffled, still healing from his crying session, and kicked the hubcap of the heap of pathetic rubber. Minghao widened his eyes unintentionally and took a step back.

“It's my fucking– my stupid, fucking–  _ shit!” _ Mingyu continued his abusive kicking before slamming his fists over what's left of the hood of the car. After his uncharacteristic bout of rage, his head fell in his hands, soon hitting his forehead against the car with a painful-sounding  _ thud. _ With a huff, he stood up straight again, hands curling over the metal before him. Minghao watched in a daze. “I fucking crashed my car into this stupid tree because my fucking parents told me to never fucking come home, ever again.”

Oh, no.

Mingyu was catching his breath while his friend was absolutely, completely frozen. He had no idea his parents were like that. That can't be, right? Those parents? The sweet husband and wife who threw surprise birthday parties and donated to charity? The loving couple who let Minghao live in their home when he ran away, who didn't tell his parents but helped him overcome himself?  _ Those  _ parents?

“Mingyu…”

“My parents don't fucking love me. They couldn't care less about me anymore now that I decided to fucking come out.”

Oh,  _ no. _

The parents who Mingyu would always go out of his way for to make happy, whose opinion he cared about more than anyone's, who were always so proud of their wonderful, intelligent son. Those parents were the parents to ban their own son from their house because of a preference he had no control of. The same ones.

Minghao may not have known what to do before, but he absolutely had no idea what to do now. He remained frozen, and Mingyu remained quiet. The former didn't know what to say and the latter had nothing more to say. The silence was only a minute or two or three, but the horrendous tension of reality made it feel as if they were stuck on that roadside for decades.

“Can we please just… go home.”

That, Minghao could do.


	2. gyuhao photographer/model au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea where mingyu is a photographer and minghao is an idol in a group (perf unit) n mingyu gets very flustered

Mingyu sits cross legged, like a true professional, fussing with his camera settings, occasionally taking a test shot. He clicks his tongue as the exposure is  _ still _ too low. He turns the ISO up to 6400 simply out of frustration and is welcomed to a completely white landscape. Now that he’s gotten that out of his system, he continues to try to find the proper settings for another ten minutes before finding the best for the studio lighting.  _ They’ll be out in five,  _ comes a voice that Mingyu acknowledges but barely hears. He sets up his tripod quickly and positions it to the backdrop.

This is definitely the biggest job he’s worked so far (and the best paying). He imagined childish scenarios where he’d go back to his old university and shove this big name job in everyone’s faces.  _ Didn’t think I’d make it, huh? Well, check  _ this _ out! _ He’s quite proud of himself, suffice to say. But of course, he owes it all to Hansol for recommending him to this position. It’s not the reason they’re friends, but being friends with people who are friends with famous people never hurts.

Footsteps of the artists can be heard from the corner of the studio, but his Nikon still refuses to cooperate. The photographer takes another test shot. No good. He changes the aperture and tries again. Almost. He opens the lens just a bit more and takes another test shot. While the picture the isn’t great, the subject matter is what takes his breath.

Now, Mingyu  _ is _ a professional. Of course he did research on his clients. He learned their names and floated in a few of their albums as background noise. But he never took a good look at any of the members. When he looked at their previous photoshoots, he immediately focused on the post processing and composition. He missed some of the most beautiful faces he’s seen in his life.

Particularly the blond one– that weirdly vibrant, strangely unrealistic hue of yellow that looks like something out of a nine year-old’s used coloring book. His eyes are focused away from his laughing band mates, decorated with colored lenses. His skin is clearer than any Photoshop job, but perhaps that’s the makeup. Mingyu feels the uncomfortable sensation of prickly red cheeks. The man, who’s name evades Mingyu’s small brain, shifts on his feet, his oversized trench coat moving with him. A long, dangly earring from one of his prominent ears also comes along for the ride. It’s only then that Mingyu realizes he’s been staring like an idiot ( _ unprofessionally) _ and jumps back behind his camera. Then, professionally, he remembers the most important thing about portrait photography.

“Ah– Hello!” He bows awkwardly, moving closer to the four of them. They all smile, greet him back, and bow as well. The blond beauty smiles toothlessly,  _ oh no _ . “My name is Mingyu and I’m gonna take pictures of you guys, is that cool?” Somehow, this gets them to laugh. A few more seconds of bantering and Mingyu gets to positioning them. He told Soonyoung (thankfully he remembered this name) to sit on the lone stool, as he’s their leader, then put their youngest right beside him. The other two, being taller, are set behind the stool. Mingyu has to lightly touch the blond boy’s shoulder to help in get into place and he can feel his heart in his cheeks. It sucks.

The rest of the group shoot is a blur. Mingyu tried his damn hardest to ignore the subjects themselves and focus more on the technicals, but he can’t.


	3. soonwoo centric lifeguard au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love THIS AU SO MUCH YALL i really wanna keep going w this one but here's what i got for now. performance unit are lifeguards, vocal work at a juice bar at the pool, and hip hop are a swim team. side cheolsoo for n o w

Nothing scares a ten year-old kid with an inflatable tube more than a sharp whistle from the lifeguard. Soonyoung always felt a bit harsh about it (unlike his co-worker, who seemed to search for excuses to blare his whistle), but it was simply his job. From atop his tall chair, he scolds the child in the softest tone he could. The kid obeys, slowing down to a walk before jumping in and flowing adrift with his tube companion. His happy face eases Soonyoung’s stress. You’d think he'd have a bit more guts after doing this for three years. He blames the gaps in between summers.

“You need to start enforcing the rules,” Soonyoung said diplomatically to the new and nervous worker. It’s rare that people lurk in the inside pool when it’s a warm, dreadfully humid day like this particular Saturday. Which means Soonyoung and Chan can take a break outside with their fruity drinks and watch Minghao yell at kids. “You’re hired to do that. I recommended you and I’m your supervisor, so it’ll really bite me in the ass if you don’t start doing your job. If not for the money, do it for me. Your favorite hyung.” Chan rolls his eyes with a sip of a strawberry smoothie.

“I know, I’m trying, but it’s hard. I hated it when lifeguards would yell at me when I was young.” Soonyoung snarks out  _ ‘you mean yesterday?’  _ in regards to Chan’s young age. He is ignored. “I don’t wanna upset little kids who are just trying to have fun.”

“Oh yeah? Then a kid will run and fall and slip and die and you will be investigated by the police and they’ll be like  _ ‘Did you have anything to do with this?’  _ and you’ll be like  _ ‘No, officer!’  _ then I’ll be like  _ ‘He’s lying! He’s guilty!’”  _ Chan groans from embarrassment as Soonyoung goes off on his tangent, using different voices for each character and throwing his arms about dramatically. This happens way too often. “And then you’ll be arrested for murder and spend the rest of your life in a penitentiary. And the kid’s mom’ll visit you and scream  _ ‘You killed my son! You killed him! You son of a-” _

“Okay, I got it!” People were starting to stare. Soonyoung chuckles; he’s impressed with himself. “I’ll start telling kids to stop running, or whatever. Just shut the hell up. Thanks.”

They sit in silence for a second while they both retreat to normal behaviors. Soonyoung kicks back and watches the children walk carefully, jump carefully, but never in the shallow ends. The two lifeguards on duty right now (two more beloved and annoying friends) are opposites, like usual. One is down from his chair, playing rock-paper-scissors with a girl who looks no more than six. He occasionally glances up to make sure rules are being followed. Supervisor Soonyoung makes a note that. Meanwhile, the other sits high in the air, glaring at the kids and watching them like he could pounce on one of them at the slightest hint of a jog. He tends to be a moody guy as it is, easily irritable and quick to anger. But he’s even more pissed from having to work in the heat. There was a coin toss at the beginning of the summer with the four of them. Chan and Soonyoung would be working the inside pool, Minghao and Junhui would get the outdoor. To further differentiate the two of them, the latter was ecstatic about the outcome, while the former tried to bribe Soonyoung to switch. Soonyoung threatened to tell their boss and Minghao whined and sucked it up.  _ Life isn’t fair,  _ he was reminded. Soon enough, the two outdoor lifeguards joined the indoor ones for smoothies and slushies as two others covered them for their break.

“Can we  _ please _ go inside,” Minghao pleaded sadly, but he was met with rejection from every angle. He sulks into his drink. Junhui pats his back and he’s instant smacked away. No touching.

“Hey, did you guys hear Joshua’s boyfriend is coming to visit today?” Chan asks to change the mood. Junhui and Soonyoung gasp in unison. Oh,  _ hell yeah. _

“Are you serious?” asks Soonyoung.

“The super hot boyfriend?” Junhui adds. Chan rolls his eyes.

“I don’t– Sure? I guess?” The Heterosexual doesn’t understand. This aforementioned boy is  _ gorgeous _ . Joshua would always show pictures of them together and sneak off with him at parties, but he’s been kept hidden from the friend group for a while. At least the lifeguards. Soonyoung is almost positive the rest of the JamJam Juice workers have hung out with this boyfriend once or twice or more before. Hell, they’ve been together for almost a year. Soonyoung’s honestly a little bit offended. “He’s coming here with his swim team. The pool at their school was trashed after some party and apparently it’ll take a while to clean, so. Seungcheol’s coming.” Junhui and Soonyoung do a double high five. Minghao looks at a nearby butterfly on a chair.

“Oh, speaking of.” Junhui waves to the juice bar, causing everyone to turn their gaze over to a waving American, smile on his face and all. When he approaches their table, Soonyoung can see he’s wearing a bit of makeup today. His hair is styled up to the side and his eyes are continuously darting back and forth from the table and the entrance. How pure.

“Hey guys. Were you talking about me? I heard Seungcheol’s name.” His voice is always so soft, Soonyoung’s old ears can barely detect it. Even still, the voice has always brought him instant comfort. “Oh, is he here? He said he would be around this time.” Joshua pulls his phone out and uses its dark screen’s reflection to fix his already perfect hair. The table collectively smiles warmly. Joshua is so good.

“No, cutie, he’s not here yet,” Soonyoung says, glancing at the entrance to ensure he’s being truthful. “But maybe in the meantime, you can explain why it’s been ten months and we’ve never met this boy before.” Joshua’s cheeks flooding with a sudden rush of red continues to make Soonyoung wonder how they can still be so gooey in love after so long. It makes him feel really hopeful.

Lover Boy sits down, adjusting his work issued visor as he quietly throws excuses out. He says he was too shy and embarrassed about it, which was understandable enough. The reason that his co-workers have met him is because he was with them when he met his boyfriend in the first place. He was going to add something more, but stopped himself when someone caught his attention.

Joshua waves them over and gets out of his seat. Seungcheol takes his face in his hands and gives him a quality kiss; not a simple peck on the lips that people do out of obligation, but a real one that makes you feel really, really loved. It’s also tame enough to not make the others feel awkward. They weren’t bragging about their love, but simply encased in it. Soonyoung feels warm all over again.

“Cheol, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Seungcheol and his friends. Swim team.” The total of them wave in all directions. Soonyoung’s eyes work down the line. Pink haired Shua with his smoking hot boyfriend Seungcheol, then a younger look boy with a hint of something foreign in his complexion. Next to him is a giant, rather beautiful in his own way. And next to him–

Soonyoung chokes on his drink.

“You good?” Minghao mumbles under the introductions, patting Soonyoung’s back. The older nods and looks back up to his murderer. He feels his face go warm and he doesn’t like it. The man is smiling ever so slightly, being introduced to Junhui who is also (of course) checking him out. How could one not? Soonyoung takes the time to admire him. His eyes are mono lidded too, and they look like they’re slouching. He’s got a jawline that Soonyoung feels pricked by from just looking at it. His brown hair is almost in his eyes but not quite. This is painful.

“And that’s Kwon Soonyoung,” comes Joshua’s voice to break his trance. The boy is smiling at him. Soonyoung blinks in response. Behave, be natural.

“Ah- Yeah, I’m. Hello.”

Perfect.

Not much more is said after that. The rest of Soonyoung’s friends, excluding Joshua, are all obviously biting back laughter, but he’s not noticing that. Joshua and Seungcheol share another lovey dovey kiss and part ways, the swim team heading to the inside pool. Soonyoung’s eyes stay locked on that boy whose name was probably just told to him but he couldn’t hear it, he couldn’t hear anything. His ears were ringing, his chest was tight, his hands were tingling and it was weird. Soonyoung’s been around the block a few times, but never in his life has a stranger affected him like this.

“You alright there, buddy?” Junhui teases. Soonyoung simply stares in response, ignoring Chan’s wholesome laughter, before turning back to look at him again. Minghao laughs too.

“I gotta, get back to work. Uh, what- what were their names again? Just so I know what to yell if I have to, y’know? I’m just–”  _ Cough _ . “I’m trying to be a good lifeguard.”

“Vernon, Mingyu, aaand. Hmmm,” Chan starts. “Who was the other one? I forgot.” Only then Soonyoung realized that they had noticed him staring and they’re being assholes like usual. He groans and rolls his eyes as the three of them put on thoughtful faces.

“Was it, Wonbin? Sungwoo? I can’t recall,” Junhui adds.

“I will get you all fired, I swear to God.” After laughing at their own mortality, a name drops finally.

“Wonwoo. His name is Wonwoo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jeon Wonwoo? What about him?” Only Hong Jisoo would refer to someone by their full name.

Jeon Wonwoo. Soonyoung is convinced that no name, in any book, in any language, could ever be more beautiful. The three syllables lace through his lungs so that he can only breathe if it’s with that name. “Jeon Wonwoo,” he repeats, once out loud, a thousand times in his head. Joshua thanks the waitress enough for the two of them as she serves their food.

“Yes, him. What about him?” he asks again. He pokes at a piece of meat with his fork while Soonyoung can’t be bothered.

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Tell me everything about him. Please.” Joshua smiles warmly at him and despite how sweet and non-menacing it was, Soonyoung gets a twinge of annoyance. He knows Joshua is the type to never tease people, not even playfully, but he still doesn’t want this treated as a schoolgirl crush. Even though that’s exactly what it is.

“Well,” he begins, sifting around his food in thought. “He’s quiet, mostly. But he’s also kinda, funny? He’s got a really nice laugh. You’ll melt when you hear it.” There is a bit of annoyance in Soonyoung, but the idea of that playing in his head makes all negativity fade away to joy. “He’s studying cinematography and I think he’s trying to be a director. He’s a darn good swimmer, too.” He bites into his food as he tries to think of more things to say. Soonyoung tries some as well to avoid weird staring. “He just– Oh, no. I shouldn’t tell you that.” The other blinks and perks up.

“He what?” Joshua takes a sip of water and waves his hand.

“Soonyoung, it’s really personal and I don’t have the right.” He doesn’t push any further. Begrudgingly. But he won’t forget that either. How could he? “Anyway. He’s close with Mingyu, who’s also on the swim team. And he’s kind of an asshole.” Soonyoung gasps dramatically and mimics clutching his nonexistent pearls.

“Language!” Joshua frowns slightly and mumbles.

“Sorry.” He’s too genuine about it, like always. Soonyoung feels a little guilty, like always. He laughs it off anyway.

“But what do you mean he’s an asshole?” Josh shrugs, suddenly smiling gently.

“He likes to tease people a lot and he pulls pranks all the time.” He shrugs again. “I dunno. He’s a good guy, though. Really. And he’s single.” He throws in a wink. Soonyoung’s natural reaction is jumping, gasping, widening his eyes. He hates that. Joshua laughs warmly at him.

_ “I mean.” _ Soonyoung clears his throat casually. Play it cool. “Why does that matter? I don’t care. Ahaha.”

“They’ll be at our pool for a while. Try talking to him, maybe.”  _ Maybe. _

****

 

 

Believe it or not (this is always the case), Joshua wasn’t lying. The next day at work, much later than before to avoid the crowd, the [Insert Name Here] swim team arrives. Maybe Soonyoung could ask Wonwoo what school they’re from in order to start a conversation. Then they can talk about their hopes and dreams and before you know it, bells will be ringing and rice will be thrown. It’s a foolproof plan, Soonyoung is sure of it. But of course, as he runs it through several times over in his head, he imagines all sorts of outcomes instead of watching kids jump in the wrong ends of the pool. Wonwoo could straight up spit on Soonyoung’s face and he’d have to take it. Soonyoung would probably still be into him because he’s one shallow son of a bitch.

What if Soonyoung accidentally starts speaking Mandarin? He doesn’t know how to but  _ what if _ . He must explore every possibly. What if Wonwoo was the one to start speaking Mandarin? What if, as the conversation began, a kid started a gang fight while Chan was taking a break? Or what if Wonwoo has a vendetta against Soonyoung and pushes him into the pool? What if–

Soonyoung screeches loud enough to get everyone’s attention as his tall lifeguard chair is shaken. He assumes it was a little kid and he was correct.

“Get down here!” Chan yells up at him, shaking the chair again and causing Soonyoung to fear his life. Wonwoo notices his screaming and they lock eyes and Soonyoung feels homicidal. He nearly jumps down on Chan’s head.


	4. soonwoo college party like, cinderella au almost lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another idea i'm very fond of,, the title is "crying at the party like a fucking bitch" and soonyoung meets A Man at the party while he's crying (like a bitch) and falls in luv, but doesn't get his info so he needs to find him.

College parties were always one of those things that Soonyoung thought were overrated; Hollywood does a hell of a good job romanticizing just about everything. Although, actually attending one proved to be much different. There were two types of college parties: the type that's chill as hell, everyone’s probably high off something, getting wine drunk and tell stories around a fire; then there's the type that's chaotic as hell, at least one household object is broken, and the night ends with people crawling out the back window to run from the police. Soonyoung loved both equally. The fate of this current event has yet to be determined. But hey, he’ll never find out by sitting in his car and crying like a fucking bitch.

All it was was his ex, sitting on another man’s lap, kissing his cheeks, being obnoxiously affectionate. Oh yes, the  _ same _ ex who never even let Soonyoung hold his hand in public sat there over a presumed micropenis and slobbered over some dude with admittedly nice thighs (jealous as he may be, he's a sucker for thick thighs– not the point). Soonyoung had slumped out to the front yard, waiting to drop his drink on the pavement instead of Joshua’s parents’ nice white carpet. Keeping the same motion with the addition of sobbing into his hands, he made his way to his car that he oh-so luckily was able to park right outside the house. He fumbled opening the door but made it in, shutting it behind him in a flurry. He wasn't wasted, but he was drunk enough (and the break up was fresh enough) to be set off so easily.

And he was fine with that: crying at the party like a bitch. It suited him. He may be a social butterfly, dancing on tables and diving into personal conversations with strangers, but he still has feelings, and dammit if he wasn't entitled to cry.

He was fine, chilling and crying in his car, until a sudden knocking on the window seized all his life signs. Looking through the glass with slight terror in his heart, he saw a tall and handsome man. He was leaning over and waving at Soonyoung, his face showing concern. Reluctantly but out of desperation to feel something, Soonyoung rolled the window down. Who the fuck is this?

“Who the fuck are you?” Soonyoung sniffled with his unnecessarily aggressive response. The man’s expression didn't change.

“A concerned patron of Joshua Hong’s fifth annual party.” Funny. He looked proud of himself for a second before resuming a worrisome look. “I saw you storm out in tears. You okay, man?”

Soonyoung was honestly a bit pissed off. Why does this asshole think he could just interrupt Soonyoung’s important cry time? No one likes to be intruded upon when they're so raw to their emotions. It's usually only a part to show to someone you trust with your life, since part of you passes on when you reveal yourself in this way, but another part is reborn. This guy just broke down all that shit and jumped to the good stuff. But Soonyoung had to appreciate his concern; some friends aren't as sweet as this stranger is (and beautiful– not the point).

“None of your business. Now leave me alone.” Despite his words, a part of Soonyoung would've felt sad if he did.

But apparently, there's no getting rid of this jackass. “You wanna talk about it?”

He did. Soonyoung did wanna talk about it. He doesn't know this guy, but as mentioned before, he loves having deep conversations with faces he's never seen. Yes, he wants to sit and cry, but a handsome boy approached him and he wasn't going to defy God. He was ushered out of his car and sat on the curb on the street. The Man offered him a cigarette, which was gratefully accepted, and he even kindly lit it for Soonyoung while it dangled from his lips. The latter took a long drag in their not-so silent silence before falling back on the grass. The Man stared at him and rescued the cigarette to avoid setting a lawn ablaze, biting it between his own lips.

“My fucking ex is fucking fucking another fucking guy,” Soonyoung practically spits. He's staring at the stars above him and sees a slight cloud of smoke appear and disappear. He's being more open with a stranger than his friends. He doesn't like that. He can sense the group chat getting together to collectively kick his ass after he tells them about this.

“That's some shit, man,” The Man ventures half-heartedly, but in a way that showed he really

meant it. Soonyoung nods. There's no more to the conversation after that. Just two stupid college kids, strangers at that, smoking outside some stupid college party. “What happened?”

The Man continued with that tone of voice that sounds like he couldn't give a shit either way, but with the lingering sense that he does. Maybe it was just the ungodly low octave of his vocal chords that made him sound that way. Soonyoung focuses on that for a few seconds before responding.

“In there? Or with the ex?” The Man shrugged, staring down the house of the party, bumping out music and also consisting a girl puking into a bush. Classy.

“Both.”

“Well.” Soonyoung sat up on the curb again, scrunching his face up due to the power drills digging through his skull and rubbed his face. He muttered a  _ thanks _ under his breath when The Man offered their shared cigarette. “I don't know. Fuck, it's– it's stupid, I don't know.” The Man nods, somehow understanding, and lets him continues. “We dated for like, four months, but I really, really liked him. He came off as an asshole, but I knew he wasn't in reality. I got to know him better and he was like– just the coolest dude. Really into his music, really passionate. Really fucking good in bed, too.” He instantly regrets that,  _ oh God, why _ . The Man remains unfazed, however, nodding along still to allow Soonyoung room to rant. “B-But, yeah. I thought we were doing great, but he just. Came to me one day and said, oh, ‘I’m not ready for commitment,’ ‘I’m too busy with school for a relationship,’ and loads of other bullshit. So yeah. I cried and he didn't and that was that. We broke up a month back, but I’m a little bitch baby and I guess I’m not over him yet.” He scowls at the cigarette between his fingers, taking a drag in the recurring silence before throwing it to the street. He realizes that he just threw away good money, someone  _ else's  _ money, and he would've felt more guilty if he wasn't being selfish with his own feelings at the moment. Try again later.

The Man scooted closer to Soonyoung, patting his back comfortingly and not seeming to care about his money sitting on the street. Honestly,  _ who _ is this asshole? He's being too sweet and Soonyoung kinda loves him.

“That's reasonable, though. Don't stress it.”  _ Marry me? _ “And what about tonight?” Again with that unrealistically low voice that makes Soonyoung feel twenty different things at once. Fear, comfort, security, confusion, anxiety, wonder,  _ turned on– _

“Um.” He coughs. Don't smoke, kids. “He was canoodling with some random dude, I don't know. But he wouldn't even let me hold his hand in public, so cool, I guess.”

“Canoodling?”

“You're damn right.”

More silence for a moment. A car drives over the cigarette. Soonyoung pictures a high-budget explosion from a movie. Nothing of the sorts happens.

The Man slings his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “That's fucking disgraceful.”

Soonyoung is convinced he has fallen in love.

He turns his head to The Man, smiling for the first time since his breakdown. He smiles back, and Soonyoung can really see how gorgeous he is even in the middle of the night. Instinctively, his gaze drops to The Man’s lips. Maybe it was time to move on. This guy had stolen his heart in record time.

Since he's an idiot (and drunk), he was absolutely, 100% ready to lean over and sloppy-kiss this guy. To be fair, Soonyoung is extremely vulnerable and this guy is hot as hell and like, fuck it, right? But alas, he doesn't. Before he gets the chance to make an ass of himself, The Man stands up. Soonyoung follows, only stumbling a little. A hand shoots to the small of his back to steady him. Curse this man.

“But really? I’m sure he was just doing it to annoy you,” states The Man. Soonyoung looks to him with all the admiration in the world. There's nothing better than someone who doesn't know your name going out of their way to make you feel better, whether they're lies or not. “And fuck him if he's making out with someone else at a party but wouldn't let you touch him at all in public. He sounds like a grade-A asshole.” Scratch that last statement– nothing better than a stranger insulting people who hurt you, even when they don't know  _ their _ name. Soonyoung's heart grows ten sizes.

“Right? Glad to know I’m not being a baby. I mean–  _ I am _ , but at least someone gets me.” The Man warms a smile in the cold, dark night and pats Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“That's right, you’ve got me.” Soonyoung sure hopes so. “Wanna go back in? If not, I can call you a ride.” Soonyoung makes himself dizzy when he shakes his head. He's not getting away that easy.

“No, no no. I’m–” There's a mix between a cough and a hiccup. Don't smoke or drink, kids. “I’m good. I didn't come to a Josh party to get drunk and cry.” He shakes his head again, losing his balance slightly enough to have an amused man reach out to steady him. Again. His hands (which Soonyoung finally noticed how big they are) firmly holds Soonyoung hips. He doesn't really register this, but grips The Man’s forearms anyway.

“Well, let's go back in then, yeah?” He’s referring to them as a unit and that makes the drunken dancer smile sleepily. “Maybe you can show me this guy so I can punch his face in.” Soonyoung closes one eye like he was stuck in a wink and points to The Man.

“I'm on it.”

The two venture back in cautiously, The Man’s arm now securely around Soonyoung’s waist. They walk past Junhui, whom Soonyoung waves to, but he simply gapes in shock, giving an irritating look as if he knew the two were going to bang (which they weren't). Soonyoung rolls his eyes and flips the bird to which Junhui replies by blowing a kiss, turning back to the eye candy he was flirting with. Cool. They find a semi-open couch, a rarity at parties this big, and plop down on it, Soonyoung clutches his head in pain as he lands. The Man turns to him to check on him, and when Soonyoung faces him, he can see a familiar face just behind The Man.

“Shit.”

The Man turns to see a rather short boy enraptured by a much taller boy. They were all giggles and smiles and exuded happiness– and Soonyoung couldn't have felt any more nauseated. Come on, really? He just found the  _ perfect _ distraction (replacement?). He doesn't need this.

“Oh, shit, is that–?”

“Yeah, the short one– Oh, fuck oh fuck they're coming this way oh my–  _ shit. _ ” Soonyoung had reached full panic mood. He was hyperventilating and scared and shaking and Jihoon was walking over here with his new guy and  _ no. _ The younger was too focused on his boy to notices horrified Soonyoung staring him down. The Man next to him looked between him and his ex, him and ex, unsure of what to do, but wanting to help.  _ Needing _ to help. He acts on his first impulse.

Pulling Soonyoung from his trance, The Man captures Soonyoung’s cheeks in his hands before slamming their lips together in an ungraceful and frankly painful motion. Soonyoung’s obviously surprised, the flood of fast kisses not helping, but understands what he's trying to do and plays along. They fall into a rhythm after a few nervous seconds, moving their lips together and gliding their tongues over each other's. Quite a good act. A few people nearby cheer and whistle. Soonyoung’s hands grip tightly at The Man’s waist, convinced to stay true to the script. He made a note of how well they worked together, how he tasted, and how good he was at this. The aggressiveness of their kisses was something new to Soonyoung, but he would admit to absolutely loving it. Although, it's fake. He remembers this is fake.

Soonyoung is the one to pull back. He looks to The Man with his red cheeks and loss of breath to see that they pretty much look the same. The Man is first to look around for Jihoon, but there's no sign of him. Soonyoung does the same and wonder how long they kissed unnecessarily (correct answer: zero seconds).

“Wow, um. Sorry about that, holy shit,” The Man says, soul-suckingly deep voice and all. “I just– You were panicking, and I was panicking, and–”

“You apologizing for starting or stopping?” Soonyoung mutters under his breath, but The Man definitely heard. He stops, hands still elevated in the air as he was talking with them as well, staring at Soonyoung. The latter acknowledges this and quickly pukes out some words before The Man can respond. “I-I mean, it's– yeah, no, it's. Okay, it's okay, I really don't mind. Thanks, actually. N-Not for the kissing exactly, but for um, helping me get back at him. Yeah.” Smoother lines have never been said. The Man smiles softly and Soonyoung can relax. Kinda. Ish. “My fucking head is going to explode.”

The Man nodded in agreement. “Wanna go upstairs somewhere?” Soonyoung blinked.

“What?” Soonyoung could see the instant change in The Man’s expression as he realized exactly how that sounded. His eyes widened and he shook his head and he was completely adorable.

“Wait, no no! I mean– So you can lay down, or something. I dunno how much more quiet it’ll be but hey. I can leave you too, if you'd like.” He was so sincere in his words. It was lovely. Refreshing.

Soonyoung shakes his head next. “No, thanks. I don't think I wanna be alone right now. But laying down sounds like a dream.”

The Man gingerly takes Soonyoung's hand and carefully leads him around the horde of people. The bumping of the bass and college kids into Soonyoung make him feel like he was going to throw up on this poor, beautiful man. He was determined not to. The stairs were a challenge, Soonyoung struggling up two steps before giving up and sitting down. The Man laughed at him and instead, he picked up Soonyoung like a newlywed and took him up that way. Soonyoung was more than okay with this.

They proceeded to a bedroom and Soonyoung giggled and The Man set him down on the bed. He sprawled out over the sheets, running his hands along the low thread count material before resting them behind his head. He takes one out momentarily to gesture the space beside him.

“Join me.”


	5. verkwan but they're fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from an old friend, oh

It was a quiet kind of fight.

It didn’t start out that way, though. It erupted with yelling and screaming and throwing things and a bitter, insincere “I hate you.” Seungkwan would take that any day over the soul crushing silence when they laid in bed together, over the departures from the apartment without an  _ I love you  _ or even a  _ goodbye _ . It was the kind of fight that lingers long after its passing, like a ghost that’s too lazy to haunt but still reminds you of its existence. Seungkwan could feel his heart chipping away every second Hansol averted his eyes.

In one of those ravenous silences each night that occurred laying together yet alone, Seungkwan recalled every detail of the fight with their backs pressed against each other. He had never liked this stupidly small bed that he constantly complained about until now. It was the same bed he sat on at three in the morning when he called Hansol in a regrettable flurry of rage. For weeks, he hadn't been coming home before midnight. Now, Seungkwan isn't a distrusting person despite how insecure he is. He didn't suspect his boyfriend of cheating or even that he was lying; Hansol always said he was working or studying, one or the other. And he was, Seungkwan was sure. He was. Of course he was.

“Where are you?” Seungkwan shivered with his words. The heat was on, but the bed was much colder without Hansol.

_ “I’m– I’m working, what are you still doing up?” _

“Waiting for you! I’m worried and you know I can't sleep without you!”

_ “Oh, please, you've fallen asleep a hundred times without me. Suck it up.” _

Oh. Okay.

It wasn't too snappy for him, but Seungkwan wasn't used to it. Hansol had never replied like that when the other called him in a longing mood. Usually, he'd apologize and say he'd be home soon; several times this had happened, countless times. Why was he being so mean suddenly? Seungkwan’s silence didn't bring an apology.

“Um. My bad for wanting to fall asleep with my boyfriend and for worrying about him? Really, Hansol?” The aforementioned groaned, his roll-eye almost audible.

_ “Can you just like, be self-sufficient for _ one second  _ and stop–  _ suffocating _ me? God.”  _ This time his voice was ringing with bitterness, like he was exhausted but not from work, from this relationship. It shot straight through Seungkwan’s chest, burning through him like a shooting star.

“What the hell is wrong with you? All I want to know is when you'll be home. It's three in the morning!” There's another groan and shuffling from the other end. Seungkwan can faintly hear buttons pushing.   
_ “Look, I just– I’m heading home now, alright? Okay? Can you stop fucking whining now?” _ What the hell happened? Why was he being so vicious? Hansol makes a point to never take his anger out on anyone or anything, so what did Seungkwan do to deserve this? His heart kept chipping away.


End file.
